Cliche
by elliepaaal
Summary: Bella is the captain of the girls soccer team, has a twin and 3 more sisters and a brother. She is dating the Captain of the Football team. Her best friends are Alice and Rosalie and their little group is Bella, Edward, Martii and Dakota(Bella's Sisters), Emmet,Jasper,Rosalie and Alice. All the boys play football and all the girls play soccer. It's the Cliche world of High School.
1. Chapter 1

**Cliché **

Chapter 1:

BPOV:

I smiled as I opened my HUGE Closet in my HUGE Bedroom _Wait, nope already used the word huge, um, large,no, uhhh, big, don't thi- _What am I doing? For fuck sakes who cares. My room consists of the colour pink and purple. I have a large round bed with sofas attached to the sides I have like a solar pattern on my ceiling and white carpets (AN:Bedroom on my profile) I then have some huge mirrored cupboards that leads to my closet I just opened and stared in to it. It had a wooden floor pink and white shelves filled with shoes and loads of racks full of different clothes and other things, some shelves full of jewellery,bags and hair stuff. A desk and curtains that have little dressing room things behind I love it! (AN:Closet on Profile)

I walked over to one of the racks where my tank tops were, I picked out my white and purple top with white at the top and purple at the bottom.

I opened one of the curtains and put the top on one of the hooks, I then went over to where all my jeans were and picked out some ripped jeans, I then did the same as before. Next I walked over to my shelves and pulled out some purple and white high top trainers, some purple earrings, a purple ring and a white school bag. Before I got dressed I walked out of my closet and into my en-suit bathroom. When you walk into my bathroom you see pink and white sides one with a basin and a lower one where you have the bath with cushions. Then a Toilet on the back wall.

I quickly got in the bath, when I was done I went back over to the closet and in the changing room section closed the curtain and put my outfit on. When I was finished I walked out of my Closet and put my school stuff into my white school bag.

I loved my house cos it was huge and we had loads of different themes like, my room is pink, martii's is a splatted paint theme, the living room is white,black and red with the stairs in the living room too. The kitchen is white and red as well as the dining room. Dakota's bedroom is a brown and white and my parents in orange,white and brown.

I was sook out of my thoughts by my mom,"Bella, don't forget you Soccer bag!" My mother called up the stairs to remind me. "Oh yeah thanks mom!" I called back.

I walked back into my closet and found my Blue Soccer shirt and gold soccer shorts, the gold and blue soccer socks and last but not least my gold and black soccer boots. When I had them all I walked over to my bag section and realised that one of my sisters, Martii, had my soccer bag. I walked over to my bed put the stuff down then walked out of my room into the hall. I walked past the family bathroom, my twin sisters, Dakota, room. As I kept walking down the hall I walked past my other nine year old sisters, Mallory, room and then past my brothers, the eldest Luke, room. Then passed my three year old sisters,Grace,room. Then finally came to my other younger sisters, Martii short for Martine,room. I stepped into her room and already could see her still laid up in her round bed with a see-through curtain around it.

Martii's Room had white carpets, and a blue splat paint rug down on it. Also it had white and green walls and a curtain which behind it has loads of shelves and racks full of the same things as mine then there is a door on the wall behind me now where her en-suite bathroom is.

Martii's Enn-suite was the colour of pink and black with multi coloured towels in. I sighed and walked over to martii in her bed annd shook her softly,"Martii, wake up you gotta get ready for school and I need to ask you something," Martii mumbled something then finally got up.

"Martii where is my soccer bag?" I asked and she answered with a point to her walk in closet. I smiled inn thanks and then walked in her closet and immediately found my blue Nike soccer bag. I picked it up said bye to Martii then walked bag to my room and packed my soccer bag.

"Ugh guys I am leaving without you I cant be assed waiting I shouted and got two 'OK!" back.

I walked out of the house after saying bye and hopped into my light blue Porsche, time to go to school. Great!


	2. Chapter 2

Cliché

Chapter 2:

EPOV:

"Wake up, wake up!" as I opened my eyes I came face to face with my little 3 year old brother, Liam. I smiled and sat up in my bed and said,"Hey little man," my response was a huge smile and for him to just walk out of my room. _Okay, got me up for nothin'. _I looked around room and sighed. My room had a wood floor a load of windows around and a black and white theme. I got up and walked into my en-suite bathroom to shower, my bathroom also had a black and white theme with a clear shower.

Once I had showered I walked into my walk in closet in just a towel. My Closet was also black and white with shelves full of clothes and shoes and little bits and bobs.

I walked over to my top rack and got out a white v-neck t-shirt, some jeans from the jeans section, some white and black converse and a grey beanie hat. When I was done I went over and got my school bag then went to get my football kit.

I got my Football pants,my shoulder pads were in my car and my jersey was in by brothers room. I walked down the hall to Emmet's room and knocked on the door,"Come in!" He bellowed through the door. Emmet's room was in a blue and and white theme as well as his en-suite bathroom annd walk in closet. He had white flooring, blue wallpaper and a wood desk in there with the rest of his belongings(AN:On Profile). "Hey Emmet, can I have my football jersey?" I asked as I saw him sitting in his chair on his laptop."What? Oh yeah it here," he said as he threw it at me."uh, thanks," I answered as I closed his door and walked back to room to pack my football bag.

Now I know what your all thinking how are your houses so amazing and big. I love house and we have different themes for each room like the living room is, red, black and white. The Kitchen is,Black and white as well as the dining room. Then we move to Alice's bedroom which is a light pink and dark pink with black in. Rosalie's room is a load of different colours mixed together. Jasper's is black, white and green. Than my parent's room is white and grey.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by my mom shouting up saying that we had to go to school.

I walked out of my room with my school back and football bag and put them in my car and drove to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Cliché

Chapter 3:

BPOV:

As I kept driving to school I listened to my iPod and when I saw a familiar car in my rear view mirror I realised that Dakota and Martii had followed strait after me. Martii has to drive with me or Dakota because she can't drive yet as she is only fifteen. When we arrived at school I immediately saw my long term boyfriend of 2 years, Edward Cullen standing against his car. Yeah that's right I have a boyfriend. The rest of his siblings were there too except Liam his 3 year old brother.

Once I parked my car I got out and picked up my school bag from the passenger seat then went around the back to get my soccer back from the boot.

When I had got my stuff I walked over to Edward who met me halfway and ran up to me and lift me up getting a shriek out of me and to drop my bags on the floor. "Hey baby," he smiled as he set me down and dipped his head to give me a kiss we went on and it got to a pretty deep kiss till we heard a couple of coughs coming from I'm guessing our friends. We laughed as we separated and we turned to them,"Hey guys haven't seen you in a while!" I exclaimed as I walked over to my best friends. They laughed and hugged me back, we all chatted about our summer then something just had to ruin the moment," Hey guys, hey Eddie!" Tanya said as she walked over to us batting her eyelashes at Edward, Tanya was our next door neibour with her two sister Irina and Kate, and because they are nice and the two were accepted into our group she thinks that includes her as well. Kate and Irina were walking next to her and rolled their eyes then smiled at us and came to give us hugs.

Tanya tried to give Edward a hug but he knew what she was about to do so he turned around making her stumble into his back and the rest of us shake with laughter,"um,Eddie you didn't give me a hug, oh wait I will get back to you about that hug Lauren and Jessica are here," we all groaned except Tanya as her little followers came up swinging their hips to much making them stumble into their too high heels and batting their eylashes at the guys who just looked repulsed, all three of them looked so slutty and they all tried to match, key word TRIED! The colours were Pink, Blue and green, they looked terrible(AN:Pictures on Profile).

We all just looked at each other then back to the three bimbo's who were talking and giggling then we looked at each other again then quickly picked up our bags and made a run for it into school, just as we ran in the bell rang and we all sighed said goodbye then went to our classes.

As the classes went by we finally came to my favourite lesson Gym(AN:Totally opposite I know)! I walked into the girls changing rooms immediately found my girlies.

"Hey Girlies!" I said as I set my bags in my soccer locker, I have had to carry my soccer back around with me all day. I changed into my gym clothes which I had also packed in my soccer bag. With Gym here you use their sports shorts and any sports bra as long as its blue and gold or blue and white and white trainers the give you. It doesn't have to be tight like the three bimbos,you see that is a mistake with the three bimbos, just wait and see.

I got changed as did everyone else then me and the girls looked over to the three bimbos and me and Alice nearly threw up with what they were wearing they had the same thing on with a blue leather sports bra,Gross!(AN:Outfits on profile).

We all walked out and started stretching as the teacher told us to,"okay so today we are doing volleyball!" our teacher bellowed as he walked in. We all sighed and got to it, YAY! 

**AN:Hope you liked it:) Leave a Review PLEASE! and you can always leave some ideas aswell, I am going to ****make Renee have another child so I need answers on that:**

**Boy?**

**Girl?**

**Twins?**

**NAMES?!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cliché

Chapter 4:

BPOV:

We all walked out school all boiling hot, said our goodbyes and got into our cars. When I got home I went up to my room and went into my closet to get changed into my running outfit, black vest top with 'ARMY' written in white across the front, some grey shorts and some black and white Nike trainers. I got my phone and went over to my accessories and to my phone case collection, yeah, that is right I have a phone case collection. I picked up the camouflage one with the gold studded cross and put it on the back of my phone, I then looked over to my earphone collection,_Hey! I had weird obsessions as a kid, _and picked out the white ones with gold studs on.(AN:outfit on profile)

I walked down the stairs and out the front door and blasted The Veronicas playlist and set off down running around the park and school. I carried on running until I got home and realised I had nothing to do so I ran upstairs and called Edward,

Call:

_Hello?_

Hey Edward wanna come out to the park and I will get the rest of the gang out?

_Bella? Hey, uhh yeah got nout else to do_

Great! Okay well I gotta get a shower cos I have just got back from my run then I will get changed and see tyou there, bring you sibling and I will bring mine

_Kay, bye babe!_

Bye!

I put my phone on my bed and walked into my bathroom,stripped out of my sweaty clothes and hopped into my shower. When I was done I walked out of the bathroom,wrapped in a towel and into my closet, walked over to my shelves and got my hair dryer and started drying my hair.

Once they were done I shuffled over to the racks and picked out a white cut-out shoulders top with a black outline, a black floral-y skirt then I put them in my little changing room and got changed when I was done I walked over to the drawers got out some socks, put them on then over to the shelves and put some low-cut black converse on. I tucked my top into my skirt and jogged into my room to get my phone, took the case of the walked back into my closet and went over to my phone case collection and got a zebra print case and some black earphones with skulls on.

I then walked over to the jewellery got some black studded earrings, a black arrow ring, a black bracelet with skulls on and a black necklace with a cross on sideways.(AN:Outfit on profile) When I came out I called Edward and we agreed to meet at the park around the corner. I got my sisters including Mallory and Grace since they wanted to go to the park.

My phone buzzed with a text and I saw it was from Edward, I smiled and opened it up and frowned immediately as I saw the text:_ Hey baby, um the three bimbos are here:/ btw I brought Liam he wanted to come hope you dont mind. Love you xoxoxox_

I smiled at the end at least Grace will have someone to play with and Mallory's friend Mckenziegoes there every Monday. I text him back saying: _Ah crap! Oh well and don't worry about it cos we have grace and Mallory with us:P We are nearly there and Love you too baby! Xoxoxoxoxox_

We turned the corner and I blached at what the bimbos were wearing I think I threw up a little in my mouth!


	5. Chapter 5

Cliché

Chapter 5:

BPOV:

Tanya, Lauren and Jessica were sat on a bench in the park, they have to be the one of the most sluttiest outfits EVER! _Fucking hell! Is that supposed to look sexy? _Cue shudder!(AN:Outfits on profile) We all carried on walking up to the park, Grace and Mallory running ahead. We all went in and sat at some other benches, me and Edward ran to the swings like children.

"Hey guys, don't you think you should go home and change?" I said to the bimbos who just looked confused at why they were getting disgusted stares. "No, why would we do that?" Tanya asked with a confused expression on her orange face. I sighed and explained,"um because this is a kids park and uh you are not exactly dressed for the occasion,"

They looked at me like I was crazy then turned away _Alrighty then! _When it started to get dark we took Mallory and Grace home. When we got home I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

The next morning I got up and showered and got dressed in a black sleeveless,button up with a collar, some black tights, pink shorts, a pink and black tie, black leather jacket and some pink, black and white trainers. I walked over to my mirror and put my contacts in. I got my pink phone case with a load of text smiley's on and some pink earphones, my pink bag and my ray ban sunglasses.(AN:Outfit on Profile)

I walked out and went to wait down stairs to watch some TV and wait for Dakota and Martii. Dakota came down first is a red,orange and purple flower top with Twerk written on the front, some grey jeans, some Doc Martin ankle boots with flowers on, a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up. Her accessories were a orange bag, orange earphones, a flowery phone case and some ray ban sunglasses.(AN:Outfit on Profile) Mine were on my head at the moment, trust Dakota to wear hers inside,"Hey, we still waiting on Martii? Is she riding with you today?" Dakota asked.

"Yes and Yes,"I laughed and Dakota joined in.

Just then Martii walked in, and she looked beautiful, she was sporting a cloudy themed t-shirt with a white triangle on the front, added with some pink and blue designed shorts, some blue high top trainers, and pink white and blue themed hat backwards. _We all normally wear out hats like that, if we are wearing one that is. _She also had some black earphones, a blue and pink themed phone case, blue and white starry themes bag, cloud earrings and she had some ray ban sunglasses in her hand.(AN:Outfit on Profile)

"Hey, you coming, gorgeous?" I asked and she blushed and she asked hopefully," Ya think? I mean I didn't know, do you think I look good?" I narrowed my eyes at her and answered," Yeah but you never cared how you looked before," I noticed Dakota doing the same and she flickered her eyes around everywhere but us,"I mean yeah, uh I don't I just wasn't sure to day," she said unconvincingly. I just let it go and we left for school.

As we went out we came across Kate and Irina getting in their cars,"Hey guys!" we shouted before the could get in. They turned there heads, saw us and shut there our doors. Kate came first in a yellow v-neck t-shirt some denim shorts,some yellow low cut trainers,a yellow phone case with a black telephone on the back and a yellow and black bag.(AN:Outfit on Profile)

Irina had a orange top on with a really pretty design on it, some black ripped shorts, some orange low cut trainers, a orange with a 3D rose design on the back and a orange bag.(AN:Outfit on Profile)

"Hey guys you just going to school? We were just wating for Tanya," they said just as there blonde haired bimbo sister walked out in no other than a hot pink'Show' Bandeau and a Green tutu with no short or tights underneath with some black high heels. I think we all muttered 'Jesus' as we were all stood there with our jaws on the floor. Irina was the first to recover and she said,"Jesus Tanya go change!" Tanya finally noticed us there and started walking over or you could say stumbled ,we had all recovered by the time she got over," Oh, hey guys and Irina I can't me, Lauren and Jess already made plans to wear this style and colours," she answered, oh god so they are going to wear it as well, they have got to get in trouble.(AN:outfit on profile)

Kate and Irina just groaned and said bye to us and them three walked back to their cars to go to school. Me, Dakota and Martii got in out cars, Martii in mine. As soon and we shut the doors I said,"OK, out with it, why do you care about your appearance?" she looked at me then sighed,"I have a crush on Embry," I was shocked,"You mean Jake's best friend?" I asked, Jake was Dakota Boyfriend. "Yeah, but I always get nervous around him and he probably knows me as a proper nervous geek!" she exclaimed. I told her not to worry and that I would help her and she gave me a big smile and a hug, which she could do now that we were at school.


End file.
